


Red Blossoms

by InSchadenfreude



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSchadenfreude/pseuds/InSchadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may be trying to capture intelligence but you may have captured something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Blossoms

There was nothing I could do.  
Everything changed so quickly as I found myself running from the other team's base, moving as fast as I could as I heard my party's agonised cries behind me. I kept the intelligence held tightly on my back as a hard tug pulled my collar to the floor. "Bloody pikers... What d'ya think ya doin' kid?!" I opened my tensed eyes to see Sniper glaring down at me, his slender face littered with concern and realisation as he eyed the briefcase on my back.  
I brushed myself off, hesitating before grabbing his outstretched hand as he firmly pulled me up into a close crouch beside him. "I got it-"  
He pushed me down, cutting me off as a bullet came coursing through the top of our cover and splintered a heavy Mann Co. crate behind us, "we've gotta get you outta here" I'd barely had time to fluster at his grip before he took my wrist and hastily jerked me towards the higher stacks of boxes, pinning me against them to avoid giving the enemy any line of sight.  
My heartbeat punched against plan to our next move. We had been so close to suppressing the other team but everything turned around as I took the case; now Sniper and I were stuck, clinging to each other amidst the hail of bullets shearing off the wooden edges of our cover.  
As he turned back to with the thought of a plan I saw him hesitate for a brief second, unrealising of the intimacy of our predicament until he looked at my crimson expression. "I- you-..." he sighed quickly, trying to regain himself, " _We_ need to gradually move back and keep ourselves from getting cornered." 

Checking precisely over his shoulders, Sniper looked back to me, commanding in his low gravelled tone, "Follow my lead."  
The Australian dashed forward, ushering me over as he diverted the second sharp rifle bullet and ducked behind a bulky outcrop, "Com'on!" He yelled, reloading his gun to defend me as I sprinted to him, kicking the dirt and gravel up beneath my feet.  
Adrenaline rushed through me as his gunshot blazed my eardrums, missing me by an inch as I dodged to the back of him. My hearing quickly returned and I checked the field for any enemies trying to flank us; looking to Sniper as he stood back against the container, he looked for the next obstacle for us to hide behind.  
The base gripped my sight in the distance, bringing short relief to me as I saw the newly respawning team on approach to our point. Only one overbearing building lay between us: a through-point for the unused dirt road we descended on.  
I locked on Snipers face for the plan but ended up losing myself for a moment within his stern look of concentration...  
Focused, his eyes moved to mine, awkwardly forgetting his directive for a second as I looked away embarrassed.  
"You're going to make a dash for that entrance-" his burly hand flinched from pointing as a bullet clanged against the side of our defence, making him need to do it again as he aimed towards the building's large doorway.  
"Now!" Shouted thickly in his Australian accent, encouraging me to dash; his word made me move rapidly faster as I followed his instruction, but my direction abruptly wavered as the other team's bullets came in an onslaught behind me. My eyes pierced over my shoulder, briefly catching an unwanted glimpse of the ecstatic enemy Heavy firing towards me; his bullets consistent and unyielding as they almost caught my heel in the final sprint towards entrance.  
I glared around again and recognised the sharp figure of Sniper, running close behind me with his gun directed straight at the snarling Russian's head; I listened intently for the shot that would save us both.  
Until it was replaced with Sniper's gut wrenching pain.  
I grabbed the corner of the doorway, turning to reach my hand to the man's arm as I pulled him inside and removed him from the onslaught of ammo.  
Keeping Sniper steady as we moved towards the advance of our team, he gazed up to me appreciatively and grinned through the pain.  
"Guess we both saved each other, ay?" His demeanour now the familiar playfulness I'd seen before runs; I chuckled back awkwardly, supporting him as I yelled for the faint silhouette of Medic arriving into the war zone.

We barely made it to the other side of the building before both team's clashed and almost trapped us in the heavy assault of fire.  
I flung Sniper in front of me as we turned the corner, clambering frantically as I noticed the health pack gathering dust on the floor.  
He grunted and propped himself up with one hand before following my line of sight, " _I'll_ get it!" He yelled, "Now move! Get those bloody papers inside!"  
I paused to look at him with uncertainty then turned on heel and fled past an übercharged Medic and Heavy who gave me mad grins as they acknowledged the briefcase and laid down oppressive fire on the oncoming enemy.  
I found myself sprinting down the road, avoiding any shots firing toward me as I rushed in through the door of the home base and, in a final rush to our own intelligence room, I couldn't help the lip biting smile that raised my cheeks; it grew even higher as I was gradually accompanied by the respawns of my team, all running down the hall in an ecstatic race to glory.  
As my hands swung the briefcase from my back and heavily placed it down, the whole team exploded in cheers. 

My first victory.  
Everybody basically clambered on me as I turned round, meeting me with a tight embrace that made me feel as equally embarrassed as I did triumphant until I caught my eye on Sniper.  
"A bloody good job well done!" I heard him shout, almost unheard over the noise of celebration. I blushed, turning my sight to the floor as I smiled, abruptly surprised as I felt the large arms of Heavy lift me up and squeeze me, "Well done, little friend!" He bellowed, almost taking out my hearing, as well as my lungs.  
"Tough guy needs to loosen his grip, ey fellas?"  
"Mmph mmph mmph!"  
"Let go lad, ya'll kill the wee lass!"  
"Ja, zhat vould be bad!"  
My pained expression turned to laughter as they got Heavy's attention, making him place me down lightly before petting me on the head. "I'm fine" I chuckled, turning to feel Sniper's arm around my neck and his knuckles rubbing hard into the top of my head. "Come on!" I laughed, blushing as I tried to push him off...

 

After the celebration had died down, and everyone congregated to their usual places of banter, I ended up sitting on one of the cold ledges outside, staring down at where we had been a few hours before.  
The embarrassing events took over my thoughts and brought an embarrassed smile to my lips, each close detail of Sniper overwhelming my mind. The way he breathed in each pinned moment; the way his eyes focused so intensely on every little thing; the way he moved so swiftly as he pulled me this way and that...  
I lay down on the edge and closed my eyes to think of him, but sighed as my courage left me nothing to do but dream of what could've been.  
The dusty night air was still warm from the day as I closed my eyes, relaxed with loosening hands cushioned behind my head. My ears listened sharply to the small sounds of hidden insects coming quietly into my hearing; I would have noticed Sniper walking towards me if I hadn't been interrupted by the familiar sounds of boos and cheers as the team played a celebratory round of poker.  
The amusement made me smile, warming me with joy as I felt the air dance lightly over my skin.  
I almost drifted off to this calm moment, melting so desperate into reality I sorely wanted... Imagining Sniper...

"There's somethin' I need to ask ya"  
I nearly jumped off the ledge to the hard dirt below as his voice broke my silence, but my shock merely made me flinch and hesitate to move until I caught myself.  
A small length of time went by as I recuperated my heart rate and sat upright, leaving some room beside me as courtesy, as well as from being insanely embarrassed.  
He stayed leant beside the doorway on the balcony that I had climbed over, holding his hands on his elbows as he looked out towards the dully lit darkness.  
"What is it, Mr Mundy?" I asked formally and innocently, unsure about his intentions.  
"-Sniper" he corrected quickly, "Just... Sniper..." the man muttered, pausing before he took another breath and spoke again.  
"Earlier... Down there..."

I swallowed hard, "yes?..."

"I... Um... I hesitated..."  
I let out a breath of cautious relief as I turned my gaze to him, "That's no-"  
"I wanted to apologise." He carried on; his eyes looking towards me briefly.

"I'm not the one who got hurt." My expression bore confusion and concern as to why he was being so hard on himself about it.  
"I know that..." He chuckled nervously, twisting his leg as he looked at where the bullet holes had been bleeding hours before.

I waited for him to carry on without prompt this time as I sat silently, inquisitive as to what was bearing on his mind.  
"I just felt the need to do so..."  
My brow furrowed as I saw him cringe at his own words. Something wasn't right about his behaviour but I didn't want to ask what was affecting him, and I didn't want to dig myself deeper into something I would regret...  
"Look, it's fine. We're both fine." I said lightheartedly, trying to stop the awkward negativity.  
He sighed, looking tense as I stood up on the ledge and moved to drop down beside him.  
"Can I tell ya something'?..."  
I paused, concerned as I tried gain eye contact from his stiff features.

"Can I ask you something first?" I tried not to blush as his eyes directly caught mine. 

"What are you doing here?"

He looked to me confused as to what it meant, but understood the question enough to feel the need to adjust himself in discomfort.  
I sighed in his silence as he ignored answering; it wasn't like him to be so quiet; even while scoped he still muttered under his breath... 

But that heavy accent never came to bear the return of words.  
Instead, I felt his hand grip tightly on my arm and his lips delicately press to mine, holding me in this over-daydreamed moment for a never ending eternity...  
His arms wrapped tight around my body as he embraced me, keeping us tightly bound as his kiss became harder and harder; breaking into passion as his hands clutched around my waist and kept me close... 

 

I had waited so long for this moment, 

And now it held me captivated in triumph and love...

It was a feeling I could never forget, not now I had the one person I wanted to remind me of it everyday...

 

"You shot my heart" I said cheesily.  
"Now that's going too far" he laughed, joy returning to his face.

An upbeat chuckle escaped my lips, 

"I know...  
But I...  
I love you..." the blush warmed my face.

Sniper smiled softly, taking my figure in his strong arms.

 

"I love you too..."


End file.
